fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
"the clown"
the whole story was inspired by jack "the clown" schmidt from halloween horror nights with a little change in the plot ,well, most of the plot in the begining of the story,a young man was seen telling an urban legend surrounding jack schimdt, a demonic clown who captured and killed 13 childrens during the 1920s. born in 1880, jack was heavily abused by his mother who was in fact raped and jack was the result of it . jack left his house in 1892 and joined a local circus. however,being totured for years and heavily abused, jack was insane and began hatching a plan to murrder people to ease his pain. during the 1920s,several children went missing and paranoid the circus. the police station tracked down the circus and ordered it to be shut down. the owner of it, henry later found out that jack was the murderer and ordered him to be killed as well as the bodies of the children to be hidden. jack was hidden in a toy box and the circus,due to the murders, had to be shutted down. leaving it deserted for years, until now (1980) back to the main story, after the young man told the legend to the other, everyone laughed at his story because they claimed that it was not true. everyone , later revealed to be the staff of the new circus, walked to the owner where he introduced anyone to the circus which he bought at a cheap price due to it publicity. curious , one of the staff-james decided to explore more and found the storage house where he discovered a toy box.upon opened it to check what inside, he found nothing. as he was looking around, jack escaped and stood behind james before disappeared when james return. during the first night, the staff was rehearsing for the premire day. one of the staff- bozo the walker ,while praticing, was pushed down from the tightrope to his death by jack , made the circus had to cancel the premire. during the investigation, the detective nash,discovered that their were no traces of the killer, which they concluded bozo died by accident but james,who witnessed bozo praticing, found it hard to belive because he was very concious at the time. while everyone was interogated by the police, one of the staff- regina the fire-master- was killed when jack choked her and shoved some torches to her throat. her body was later found and everyone belived it was an accident. the next morning, while praticing, richard the lion tamer,had his back slashed badly and his body eaten by the lion. everyone decided to quit the job but the owner claimed they would be fine. while walking,james suspected that all of the "accident" started after he opened that strange box and in shock,he discovered that the toy box he opened was the tomb of jack and that he has accidentally release his spirit to murder people. in oreder to fix anything, he went to dom the psychic where he told him to trick jack to enter the box.after james left, dom was lifted and had his face smashed to the crystal ball. james return to the circus only to find that everyone has been murder : cody the clown got his stomach impaled by the horn, mike the acrobatic had his eye and throat hanged in the pole. while searching for the owner, james found him gaged to the canon which later fired and exploded him. jack revealed himself and chased james ,the only survivor. jack chased james to the storage room where james tricked him to lock himself. james,who was severly injured, was rescued by the police station. as james was lying down, jack was seen driving the ambulance. james screamed as the ambulance drove out Category:Fan Fiction